wilson_motorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilson P1500
The Wilson P1500 (formerly called Wilson Pickup 1500) is a pickup truck model from the Wilson P-Series. It was introduced in the USA in April 1997. It was the first P-Series truck model to be built in the first day. This was also the first Wilson Pickup model to include 4 digits instead of 3. As of August 2014, the P1500 is on the 6th design update. History First generation (1997-2001) The first Wilson P1500 was introduced at noon on April 14, 1997. The series was originally named "Wilson Pickup" from 1997-2004. The 1997 Wilson Pickup 1500 included a Tune T360 digital radio with CD player, a Wolf V8 work engine with automatic, a medium class trailer pod, and an improved air conditioning system. Unlike the former Wilson W-Series, the Pickup 1500 dropped the tape player option. In 1999, the Wilson Pickup was nominated the best light truck for public and family uses. Production of the first model went on until April 28, 2001. Second generation (2001-2004) In late 2000, Wilson Cars confirmed that the Pickup line would be redesigned for 2001. The second Wilson Pickup 1500 began production in May 2001. The new Pickup 1500 included a Base electric radio with CD player, dual air bags, 4 wheel drive, and a Wolf V8 natural gas engine. In 2002, Wilson added new automatic turn signals on the dashboard. The 2003 Wilson Pickup 1500 had expanded towing amount. Production ended on April 27, 2004. Third generation (2004-2008) In October 2003, Wilson Motor Company set up plans for a 2004 update of the Wilson Pickup 1500. The 2004 Wilson P1500 began production on April 28, 2004. The Pickup line was renamed the "Wilson P-Series" in October 2004 by Wilson Motors. In 2005, the work model of the P1500 had increased in trailer towing quality. A GPS was added as an option on all P1500 models in April 2006. Wilson Motor Company changed the number of seats to 5 by making a larger child safety seat. In 2007, Wilson added a digital control panel in the front of the pickup. Wilson Motors announced that the P1500 would be redesigned for 2008. Production ended on October 17, 2008. Fourth generation (2008-2012) In September 2007, Wilson Motors decided to redesign the P1500 for the 2008 model year. The 2008 Wilson P1500 was introduced on October 18, 2008. For 2009, Wilson used the name "P-Series" on its trucks instead of "Wilson Pickup 1500". The 2008 model was based on a Chevrolet Silverado 1500. In 2010, the P1500 was nominated the 2010 American Pickup for "best design for work use". In 2011, Wilson made plans for the 2012 update version of the P1500. The official plan was made in August 2011. Production of the 2011 Wilson Pickup 1500 ended in Spring 2012. Fifth generation (2012-present) In November 2011, Wilson Motors agreed to a 5th update for the P-Series. The 2012 Wilson P1500 was introduced in the US on July 2012. Production began on July 21st, 2012. On September 2012, Wilson added a public use model for the P1500. This model of the P1500 was based on both the Ford F150 and Chevrolet Silverado 1500. In 2013, the P1500 was updated for standard safety. The 2013 Wilson P1500 featured a new hybrid radio with 4-disc CD player. 2013 model sales were over 140,000 units. In 2014, the P1500 got 2 new awards for "best work vehicle of 2013". Production of this model update is still going through, and will end production by early 2015. Sixth generation (February 2015-present) In February 2013, Wilson Motors announced the idea for the 2015 Wilson P1500. Wilson Motors is currently working on a redesign for the V-Series vans. The 2015 Wilson P1500 photo was officially revealed in May 2014. Production of the 2015 Wilson P1500 will begin on February 9, 2015. The 2015 Wilson P1500 Pickup will get up to 37 MPG highway/31 city on average fuel economy. The 2015 Pickup 1500 will include new Wi-Fi access for mobile phones, a Tune T490 satellite radio with digital music collection system, Sony high definition stereo CD player, and DVD player in the back. Towing capacity on standard models will be up to 17,000 pounds, and 21,000 pounds on heavy-duty models including pay-load. The 2015 P1500 truck will have an auto-speed manual transmission and front-wheel drive engines. Seventh generation (2018?) ﻿Coming Soon ﻿ Fuel economy Write the second section of your page here. Models See also